


Kindness of Enemies

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets an expected visit in her cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness of Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> I´m really not sure if there is will be a sequel or not yet, but it is a one shot for now.

**Title:** **_Kindness of Enemies_**  
 **Author:** [](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/profile)[**broken_anchor**](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/)  
 **Betas:** [](http://bablefisk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bablefisk.livejournal.com/)**bablefisk**  
and **Sasquatch**  
 **Pairings:** Hermione/Draco, Draco/Harry (yes, het and slash)  
 **Word Count:** ~2,800  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings(Mark to Read):** Language, Explicit F/M Sex, Explicit M/M Sex, Bondage, Non-con, Dubious-Con.  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Written just for fun.  
 **Summary:** Hermione gets an expected visit in her cell.  
 **Notes:** I´m really not sure if there is will be a sequel or not yet, but it is a one shot for now.

 

  
Kindness of Enemies

 

 

The sound of a key turning in the lock woke Hermione up. She pulled against the manacles holding her wrist and ankles despite knowing the effort would have no effect. Her eyes stayed glued to the door to see which Death Eater was going to enter this time.

She couldn’t count the number of times they had dragged her out of this room in order to torture her or make her watch as various people were killed. Some were muggles or wizards she knew, and others were just strangers. She didn’t understand it at all. She was sure that they were going to ask her questions, and try to get her to reveal anything she might know. But the expected interrogation never came and each day she grew more and more worried. She feared they already knew the answers, but she didn’t have a clue how.

The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, who was looking from side to side as if to make sure there was no one there. He entered the dank room alone. His eyes quickly glancing away from her naked form and up to her face as he put a finger to his lips.

She didn’t understand why he would be telling her to be quiet, when her mouth felt as dry as a desert. He didn’t seem to care though why she wasn’t making any noise, only that she wasn’t. But then to her surprise, he took his cloak off and draped it over her, covering her from neck to ankle.

She could hear the keys again, and her mind raced to figure out just what the boy was doing. She hadn’t seen him before, and she doubted that this was going to be a fun trip. She hung helpless though as he reached over, unlocking the manacles from the walls yet not from her body.

He flashed a grin at her that causing her insides to turn. She never did like it when any of the Death Eaters grinned, and braced herself for an impact that didn’t come. Instead, he picked her up carefully making sure the robe covered her as he walked her out of the room.

The hallway outside was empty and Hermione found herself looking at Draco’s face in confusion. It didn’t make sense for him to come alone. None of the others had. But his face told her nothing, and she barely registered the hallways as he carried her. His eyes searched around them, looking for something.

Finally, he took her into a room and set her down on a flat surface. She looked around quickly, but only saw the white marble and silver fixtures of a luxurious bathroom.

“There is some water and food beside you.” He said as he freed her hands and feet, touching her as little and as softly as he could.

She looked at the plate and sure enough there were little sausages and a nice clear cup filled with what looked like water. She didn’t move to reach for it even though she could hear her stomach grumble. Even though she was sure that he could hear it too. She glanced back at him as she tried to open her mouth to talk. No words came out though, and she gripped the cloak tighter to herself.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of the water and eating a bite of sausage himself. “There. Now will you eat it?”

Her mouth dropped open and her fingers ran over her own dry cracked lips as she nodded. She used one hand to hold the cloak up while she quickly picked the glass up and drank. She couldn’t believe she would be given a treat like this, and wondered when the fangs would come out. She wasn’t deluded into thinking this wasn’t a game of some kind, so she scarfed down the food as she watched Draco prepare a bath.

He leant down with his back to her as he added different liquids to the bath and set various bottles of what she assumed were soaps around the tub. It was only when he turned around that she realized he had let his guard down in front of her and this scared her. _Did he no longer think of her as a threat?_

“Relax, Granger. The bath is for you.”

“I’m not going to sit in there while you watch, _Malfoy._ ” Her voice was dry and rusty as it hadn't been used properly in a long time.

“Who said I was going to watch?”

Heat raised in her cheeks. “Like I’m going to sit in that water. Who knows what you put in there?”

Malfoy chuckled as he crossed the room and leaned down to breath in her ear. “Which one do you want, Granger? Do you want me to leave you alone to relax in a nice warm bath while you get rid of the dirt and grime that has covered you for weeks? Or do you want me in there with you and the dangerous soaps and bubbles?”

She shivered before she could help herself, but didn’t give an answer. She bit her lip instead, as he drew back and smirked down at her making her insides churn once again. She looked down at his robes and then her arms, and sighed not sure what made her think Draco Malfoy would want to see her naked like this. “Please don’t watch.”

He chuckled again, but sat down with his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

She remained where she was for a moment, before she got up and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn’t move or react at all. She actually thought he was asleep but didn’t want to test that theory. She did however try to open the doors, which were locked.

She turned to the bath at last and figured she really didn’t have much more to lose as she walked over. She folded his cloak up neatly, laying it on the bench next to the bathtub, before tentatively stepping into the water with a moan. The water was heavenly and she soon forgot the fact that Malfoy was in the room as she soaked and scrubbed herself. The dirt slowly peeled off of her, revealing bruises and blemishes underneath. She shuddered as she looked at her still black and blue skin, knowing the soap could only do so much.

She waited until the bath got cold before pulling herself out to use a towel, and she noticed strangely how Malfoy didn’t appear to have moved at all. Yet as soon as she was dry, he spoke again.

“You can put the cloak back on; I don’t have any other clothes for you at the moment.”

“At the moment?”

“Yes, I do believe that is what I said.”

She threw down the towel but resisted the urge to give him a piece of her mind as she yanked on his cloak. “Are you taking me somewhere?”

He snorted. “Did you think you were going to stay here?”

“No.”

He stood up and walked over to her with his wand out. She shrank back out of habit, but he didn’t hesitate as he pointed it at her wrists. A pale light emerged from the end passing over and surrounding her wrist. At first, she thought it was going to be some new restraint spell, but then she could feel a tingle spread through her arms. She looked down in surprise to see the cuts and the bruises gone. “I-“

“Don’t try and figure me out, Granger.”

“But-“

“I’m not going to tell you why.”

“What-“

“Does it matter?”

She shook her head and felt her chest tighten as he looked down at her. She wondered if she was going crazy, but right now she didn’t know what side Malfoy was on. None of this made sense. He wasn’t supposed to be nice, yet that was what he had been since he came to get her. It didn’t make sense. _How could she fight him when he were only helping her?_ She knew not to bite the hand that feeds, but she wanted to know what was in the other hand.

He picked her up again, and even though her hands were free she didn’t fight back. She didn’t think it would be any good especially considering she had no clue where she was or how to get out of this blasted house. Besides, she really didn't think she would be able to walk that far anyhow. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against him. _Did it really matter where he took her? What else could they do to her?_ She had already watched as they had killed Ron. She wished they hadn’t made her witness that, but she had held on to the idea that they hadn’t found Harry yet. If Harry was still out there fighting, then there was a possibility she would eventually get out of here. She didn’t think they would be able to keep quiet once they had Harry, and she knew until then she would wait and try to be ready, ready for whatever may happen.

~

She woke up later as she felt her body shift and his fingers prying hers off of his shirt. then she jerked back in surprise as she landed something soft. A quick glance down showed her black sheets covering a big bed, and she could feel her face redden as she looked around the room to see if there alone.

He smirked again as he peered down at her. “What do you think I brought you here for?”

“I-“

“Do you see any Death Eaters?”

“I see you.”

He grimaced. “Any others?”

“No, but-“

“Have you ever known them to hide,” he whispered as he slid a finger down her cheek, “from someone so helpless?”

She knew she should have moved away, but she felt frozen by his touch. “No.”

When he took his hand away, she cursed herself for wanting to move with it. But then his face was close to hers again, and she had a hard time breathing. She knew she shouldn’t be responding like this, but it had been the first gentle touch in a long time. She tried to tell herself that was the only reason she wanted him to put his hands on her again. The only reason she didn’t want him to leave.

He brushed her curly hair back from her forhead with a soft expression on his face. “What did you think I was going to do to you here?”

She gasped and tried to look away from his piercing grey eyes, but his hand held her firmly in place. She could feel her hands tighten around the sheets, but she couldn’t push him away, no matter how much part of her screamed for her to do exactly that.

“Ah, I think you want something to happen here.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.”

He smirked as his fingers smoothed down her face and pushed the cloak open. Her body arched slightly to his cool fingers despite her attempts to show no reaction. His eyes stayed on hers though and she couldn’t believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine this, and when his fingers dipped into her cunt she felt herself crumble.

“So wet.” He whispered as her body betrayed her once again, spreading her legs for him. She shuddered as he pulled back. His fingers undoing the cloaks buttons with ease as she stared back at him.

Her breathing went back to normal when his hands were no longer touching her. She crawled back on the bed unable to look away as he undressed himself. Her eyes seemed drawn to the pale flesh as he exposed more and more.

She didn’t realize that she had scooted forward when he pulled the shirt off of his arms eager to know if he had the mark. When she didn’t see one, she let out a sigh, surprising herself.

“How long have you wanted to see me naked, Granger?”

“I haven’t-“

“Bullshit.”

He pulled her close, crushing his lips against hers. She kissed back, against her better judgment, as his hands roamed over her skin, leaving trails of heat in their wake. He didn’t stop the assault of his tongue even as his fingers moved slowly over her clit.

Her body wrapped itself around him. Her legs brushed against his thighs and arse as her fingers dug into his back. She wondered oddly if she was going to bruise him at all, but then decided she didn’t care. She was probably to weak anyway.

She couldn’t believe that she was doing this to begin with. His hands shouldn’t be feeling that good against her skin, and the way he was making her moan she knew was positively evil. Yet she wanted more, and the thought should have scared her. Instead, she whimpered as she felt his prick brush against her.

His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed into her, and she knew there would be fresh bruises. He didn’t pause as he thrust into her. He just kept a steady pace as his lips tore away from hers, letting her moans and screams fill the room.

She watched his face full of pleasure and had a strange warm feeling as he came inside her. For a moment, she thought he actually liked her, but then reason got the better of her and she quickly dashed that hope away.

He pulled back apparently not intending on staying.

“Malfoy?”

He dressed in silence, but turned to look at her again.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to be somewhere.”

“I-“

“You’re going to sleep here.”

“But-“

“I don’t care what you think you’ll be doing.”

He pointed his wand at her, and she quickly passed out after the soft blue light hit her.

~

From the corner of the room, Harry stopped trying to scream. He had tried to get Hermione attention despite knowing there was no way he could make a sound unless Malfoy wanted him to. He hated knowing that Malfoy had that much power over him, but he was the one bound and gagged in the corner of the room.

He watched as Malfoy staggered over to him with a smirk on his face. He didn’t want to know what Malfoy was up to, but he had the feeling he was about to find out as the gag slipped off.

Malfoy placed a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder as he glanced over Harry’s nude form. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Fuck you.”

“Really now?” Malfoy asked as his hand slipped over Harry’s torso and down around his hard prick. “Is this for me or for that mudblood friend of yours?”

“I hate you.”

“Really, Potter?” Malfoy purred as he stepped closer. His fingers glided up and down Harry’s shaft.

Harry’s hips rolled with the movement as his body shuddered. “You gave her something.”

“Of course, I did, Potter. It would have taken too long otherwise.”

“She doesn’t want you.”

“Really, Potter?” Malfoy murmured as he stepped behind the boy and continued his movements on Harry’s prick. His breath was hot against Harry’s neck.

Harry struggled to think of something else as he felt Malfoy’s body press warm against his back. Yet, he could still see the image of Malfoy fucking Hermione in front of him. The way their naked bodies had fit so well together. To make matters worse Malfoy was whispering in his ear.

“I think you’ll dream about Hermione and me later. You’ll see her naked in your dreams, but you won’t be bound or gagged. But what will you do Harry? Will you come and join us? To see what it feels like to have her wrapped around this prick of yours. For her to gasp and moan your name…”

Harry wanted to tell Malfoy to stop, but his mind provided the images for everything Malfoy was suggesting. He could feel his orgasm building as Malfoy continued on and on while his hand kept a steady rhythm, and then when Malfoy nibbled on his ear it was too much. He came in Malfoy’s hand with a scream. His head falling back onto Malfoy’s shoulder as his seed sprayed somewhere in front of him.

“Potter, I think I’ll enjoy keeping her in here with you. Just so you can watch everything I plan to do to her.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I will. I will.”


End file.
